Sinner
by Tunjung
Summary: Sejauh mana dia melangkah, dia tak bisa lebih jauh dari jangkauan Liberty yang seakan siap menariknya kembali ke sebuah sudut terpencil di ujung kota New York. Berapa orang yang mencoba bertarung dengannya? Empat? Lima? Akan ia ladeni. Dia pernah mundur, dulu, tapi sekarang lehernya telah memerah karena gesekan kayu. Dia akan membunuh dirinya sendiri jika dia mundur lagi.


**A/N**: Terinspirasi dari _**Motherless Brooklyn**_-nya Jonathan Lethem, _**American History X**_ karya Tony Kaye, _**Speaking in Tongues**_ milik Jeffery Deaver, dan sebuah serial novel yang saya lupa judulnya. Dan inspirasi lain dari fanfiksi saya yang dulu. _Dunno_ ini disebut _remake_ atau apa. Tapi, saya kasih judul yang berbeda sama sekali.

**Disclaimer**: Hidekaz Himaruya adalah pemilik sah anime/manga Hetalia, dan saya hanya meminjam karakter tanpa ada keuntungan materiil apapun.

**.::Selamat membaca::.**

"Dengan Jasa Pemindahan Barang N&amp;I di sini. Kami bisa memindahkan segala jenis barang. Kecil dan besar, semuanya sama."

"_Gilbert. Ini aku."_

"Oh hai, Rama." Pemuda berambut perak itu berkata dengan akrab. Meninggalkan gaya bicara kakunya, "Apa kabar?"

"_Ok. Apa Herlangga ada di sana?"_ Gilbert mendengar nada gelisah pada pertanyaan Rama. "Tidak. Dia tidak kemari."

"_Mana Thomas?"_

"Dia sedang pergi. Kenapa tidak kau coba menghubungi telpon genggamnya saja?"

Rama terdiam untuk sesaat, dan Gilbert menunggu jawabannya, _"Aku lupa nomornya."_

Pemuda berdarah Jerman itu tidak percaya pada kawan lamanya itu. Meskipun Rama dan Thomas sudah tidak tinggal bersama lagi selama dua belas tahun dan sibuk dengan urusan serta telah memiliki kasus asmara masing-masing, sangat tidak mungkin Rama melupakan nomor telpon Thomas. Terlebih lagi Herlangga setiap sepekan sekali bermain kemari.

"Perlu kuberikan nomornya?"

Rama lagi-lagi membisu untuk beberapa detik sebelum mengiyakan. Gilbert bersiap menyebutkan sejumlah angka sebelum sebuah Pontier masuk ke garasi.

"Oh, itu dia."

Setelah mesin mobil berdesis sebelum akhirnya membisu, Gilbert memanggil pemilik perusahaan tempat dia bekerja itu dan mengatakan bahwa mantan kekasihnya sedang mencarinya.

"Ada apa?" Suara pria Belanda itu terdengar dingin.

"_Kau bersama Herlangga hari ini?"_

"Tidak," Thomas berujar, "Kami memang memiliki janji untuk makan siang di restoran Vargas hari ini. Tapi dia tidak datang dan aku makan sendiri."

"_Herlangga tidak pulang meskipun sudah lewat makan malam—"_ Thomas tidak lagi dingin ketika mengetahui kecemasan Rama, _"—dan dia tidak mengangkat telponku."_

"Tenanglah. Mungkin dia sedang di rumah temannya."

"_Aku sudah menelpon semua temannya,"_ kali ini suara Rama sedikit meninggi. Dia masih tidak suka dengan Thomas, sejak hampir lima tahun yang lalu. Dan ketidaksukaannya semakin sering muncul setiap kali mengetahui Herlangga masih sering bermain di garasi si Belanda itu. _"Dan dia tidak bersama mereka."_

"Kau sudah melaporkan hal ini pada polisi?"

Rama tertawa datar dan menghina Thomas. Jaksa penuntut muda itu menjawab, _"Masih terlalu dini untuk melaporkan kehilangan pada polisi. Orang harus menghilang 24 jam baru bisa dilaporkan. Kecuali dengan kriteria khusus."_

"Kalau begitu tenanglah." Thomas masih mengingat watak Rama yang terlalu mudah khawatir pada suatu hal. Tidak salah dia menganggap jaksa muda itu sebagai orang yang paling cengeng yang pernah dia kenal, "Herlangga akan pulang ketika dia lapar."

.

Meskipun diketahui dia merupakan keturunan darah biru dan nenek moyangnya di masa lalu merupakan salah satu anak raja besar, dia tidak mendapatkan keistimewaan. Setidaknya itu yang dia harapkan. Leluhurnya adalah seorang putera mahkota yang senang mabuk-mabukkan bersama putera-putera orang berambut pirang dan sering memanggil mereka ke rumah pribadinya. Ayah dari leluhurnya marah besar mengetahui keakraban sang anak dengan para penjajah dan akhirnya memutuskan untuk mengusirnya dari wilayah kerajaannya. Dan berangkatlah dia ke negeri kawan-kawannya namun tidak menetap di sana. Dia hidup _nomad_, dan seluruh keturunannya berakhir dengan mengikuti pilihan jalan hidup mereka masing-masing. Anak cucunya menjadi pedagang, pelaut, orang bayaran, yang akhirnya bermukim di belahan dunia yang berbeda-beda.

Dan kakek neneknya menginjakkan kaki di Amerika, di salah satu negara bagian di negeri adidaya itu dan melahirkan ayahnya yang kemudian beristri dan memiliki dua anak.

Teman-temannya tidak tahu arti nama Raden di depan namanya, dan dia tetap diam. Dia malu untuk menceritakan sejarah leluhurnya yang brengsek sehingga diusir dari tanah kelahirannya sendiri. Dia juga tak ingin teman-temannya membanding-bandingkannya dengan orang yang juga berdarah biru sama sepertinya, si Arthur Kirkland yang katanya merupakan cucu dari anak hasil hubungan gelap seorang pangeran Inggris dengan seorang pelacur Irlandia.

Kakaknya memiliki otak jenius seperti yang dipercayai oleh para awam tentang keturunan bangsawan. Tapi dia memiliki moral yang sedikit. Dia seorang gay, dan mengulang kembali cerita leluhur mereka—berteman dengan seorang Belanda—bahkan Rama lebih parah karena dia bahkan mengencaninya, tidur dengannya, bahkan mereka pernah hidup di satu atap yang sama.

Tapi Herlangga tidak mempermasalahkannya. Toh, Rama dan Thomas sudah bersama semenjak dia masih kecil. Dia bahkan sama akrabnya dengan Thomas meskipun tidak seintim hubungannya dengan kakaknya. Herlangga yang yatim piatu telah menganggap Thomas sebagai ayahnya sendiri meskipun sang 'ayah' mengencani kakaknya.

"Sudahlah Herlangga. Kita pergi, _da ze_." Tangannya ditarik oleh kawannya dan menghindari tatapan sekelompok siswa berkulit putih. Dia ingin melawan dan menghajar orang-orang rasis yang mengganggu perjalanannya dan kawan Koreanya ke sekolah. "Tidak usah mencari masalah dulu, _da ze_."

Keduanya memilih jalan memutar untuk memasuki wilayah sekolah mereka. Selama perjalanan, Herlangga mengumpat dan mengumbar kata-kata kasar pada orang-orang yang tidak bisa mendengar ujarannya tersebut.

"Kau akan dipenjarakan di penjara anak jika kembali menghajar mereka, _da ze_. Sudahlah."

Herlangga melirik ke arah belakangnya, pada seorang dua orang yang mengawasinya dari mobil yang sejak dia keluar dari rumah selalu membuntutinya. Dia memang sedang dalam masa pengawasan karena kasusnya yang telah membuat seorang anak kulit putih masuk rumah sakit sementara Herlangga sendiri dalam keadaan mabuk.

"Aku akan menemui Kirkland nanti dan mematahkan hidungnya jika dia tidak memberikan peringatan pada orang-orang rasis sialan itu."

Herlangga mendapati sebuah kertas menempel di lokernya dengan tulisan 'KORBAN PSIKIATER'. Dia segera meremasnya dan melemparkannya ke tong sampah sementara siswa-siswa lain yang ada di lorong yang sama memperhatikannya dengan tatapan menghina. Beberapa bahkan berbisik dengan suara nyaring yang disengaja agar Herlangga bisa mendengarkannya, "Itu dia si orang bermasalah."

Sudah dua bulan Herlangga mendapatkan perlakuan seperti itu, namun dia berkepala batu. Dia tidak mengacuhkannya dan membiarkan lokernya terkadang menjadi bulan-bulanan orang-orang yang membencinya.

Hari ini Jumat, dan besok dia harus menemui psikiaternya seperti yang sudah dijadwalkan sebagai pengganti karena Herlangga tidak ingin dipenjarakan di penjara anak—atau penjara rumah, Herlangga tidak ingin mendengarkan dakwah Rama setiap jamnya karena dia muak dengan kakaknya itu. Pemuda itu tidak menerima hubungan Rama dengan Alfonso, karena dia sendiri berkawan baik dengan Antonio, adik Alfonso.

Setidaknya Rama harus mengatakan hal itu terlebih dulu kepada Herlangga dan bukannya tiba-tiba membuat dia syok karena tiba-tiba mengetahui bahwa kakaknya telah bertunangan dengan si darah Portugal itu.

Kelas Sastra Inggris hari itu benar-benar membosankan seperti di hari-hari yang lain. Beberapa kali dia kena teguran dari gurunya sendiri yang berkulit cokelat yang sangat sabar dalam mengajar Herlangga yang memiliki setengah niat untuk pergi ke sekolah dan mendapatkan pendidikan. Dia guru wali selama bocah itu berada di lingkungan sekolah dan walinya di dalam bidang edukasi. Dulu dia—sang guru—percaya bahwa menjadi wali seorang murid kulit putih yang rasis adalah hal yang sulit, namun kepercayaannya berubah saat dia harus menangani Herlangga Rifangi.

"Kau sudah kerjakan _paper_-mu, Rifangi?"

"Oh, _come on_, Bob. Kau memberiku tugas kemarin sore dan memberikan _deadline_-nya pagi ini."

"Dan aku masih sangat ingat bahwa aku ingin melihat _paper_-mu sudah ada di mejaku pagi ini. Namun pada kenyataannya aku tak mendapatkan apapun." Bob masih memandangi pemuda yang duduk di seberang meja kerjanya. Herlangga mendelik bosan dan mempermainkan tusuk gigi yang sejak tadi diapit bibirnya. "Kau tahu, Bob, aku ada pesta tadi malam."

"Dan kau lebih mementingkan pestamu daripada kewajibanmu sebagai seorang murid di sekolah ini, Rifangi?"

Herlangga diam dan hanya membalas tatapan mata Bob. Punggungnya bersandaran dengan santai dan kakinya mengayun-ayun di bawah kursinya.

"Sudah berapa kata yang kau tulis?"

Herlangga masih diam. Dan Bob tahu jawabannya. Tidak satu patah kata pun. Bob menghela napas dan menyandarkan punggungnya ke belakang kursi. Tangannya memijat pegangan kursi hitamnya dan kemudian berkata, "Aku menunggu _paper_-mu besok."

"_What_?" Herlangga menatap tak percaya guru botak itu. Dua tangannya memegangi tepi meja di depannya. "Besok adalah hari sabtu, Bob. Aku harus menemui terapisku jam sembilan." Nadanya pelan mengucapkan kalimat terakhir.

"Kita akan bertemu setelah kau selesai, Rifangi."

Tangan Bob menunjuk pintu dan Herlangga mengerti maksudnya. Tidak ada kompensasi lagi untuk Herlangga dan dia harus menuruti perintah Bob.

.

"Tidak biasanya kau mengerjakan tugasmu di malam Sabtu, Herlangga."

"Jangan mulai, Rama." Herlangga melenguh kesal. Laptop di atas pahanya terasa berat, namun dia hanya memandanginya saja. Rama tersenyum tipis dan meletakkan makan malam yang baru dia buat ke atas meja. "Bob menelponku tadi."

"Dia memang tukang adu. Hei, biar kutebak, golongan darahnya pasti AB. Hitam botak sialan."

"Jaga mulutmu, Herlangga."

Pemuda itu mendelik, dan menaruh laptopnya ke atas sofa sementara dia mengambil spageti yang telah dimasak oleh Rama. Mereka makan malam dalam diam. Seringkali Herlangga hanya mengunyah spagetinya dua kali sebelum menelannya, dan Rama tidak peduli pada hal itu. Dia hanya sibuk dengan dokumen-dokumennya untuk mempersiapkan diri di sidang hari kamis nanti.

"Aku akan makan siang dengan Thomas besok."

"Kupikir kau pacaran dengan Zain." Rama hanya melirik sekilas Herlangga yang memandanginya dengan sebal. "Kau tahu aku sudah putus dengannya dua minggu lalu."

"Tapi kau masih mencintainya?"

"Hentikan omong kosongmu itu, Rama." Herlangga berdiri, mengambil laptopnya dan pergi ke kamar. Dia kesal jika masa lalunya harus dibawa-bawa hingga ke meja makan, dan dia membenci Rama.

Dia menerima telepon dan diangkat langsung oleh Herlangga sementara Rama masih menyibukkan diri dengan kasusnya.

"Halo, hai. Rifangi di sini."

"_Halo. Perkenalkan, saya Rio Watanabe. Seorang terapis. Saya pikir Mr. Edelstein sudah menghubungi bahwa dia tidak bisa melakukan terapi minggu ini."_

"Tidak. Aku tidak menerima telpon apapun. Mungkin kakakku iya. Tapi dia tak memberitahuku."

"Kakak? Oh, pasti kau Herlangga Rifangi?" Suara di seberang teleponnya menjadi sedikit lebih santai. Tapi aksennya masih kentara terdengar. Herlangga mengiyakan.

"Mr. Edelstein berhalangan untuk melakukan terapi minggu ini karena istrinya mengalami kecelakaan dan dia harus mengambil cuti untuk beberapa hari sejak hari ini."

"Ya."

"Selama Mr. Edelstein cuti, sayalah yang akan menggantikan tugasnya. Karena itulah saya harap kau tidak absen untuk terapi besok."

"Jadi kau—yang seorang pengganti—yang akan menanganiku?" Suara Herlangga terdengar ragu. Suara di seberangnya tertawa mengetahui keraguan bungsu Rifangi tersebut.

"Saya kenal baik dengan Mr. Edelstein, dan saya dulu pernah bekerja di klinik yang sama dengannya. Kerja saya bahkan—mungkin—lebih baik dari Mr. Edelstein—bukan bermaksud merendahkan. Saya sudah bekerja sebagai terapis selama 25 tahun."

**.::To be continued::.**

**A/N**: F*ck yeah, anggap saja ini remake dari fict saya yang judulnya Motherless. Mungkin gak ada yang inget, toh itu fict sampah, jadi gak usah repot-repot inget-inget kalau kalian pernah baca karena itu masa lalu. Hhahaha. Saya entah kepikiran aja sih, soalnya saya suka sama fict saya yang Motherless itu, tapi saya hapus karena beberapa hal (bukan, bukan karena flame, konkrit atau apa, tapi karena hal lain, uhuk). Saya gak yakin saya bakalan ngelanjutin bikin fict ini, tapi semoga saya ada mood buat ngelanjutin deh yah. Makasih udah baca. Berkenan review?


End file.
